Years Nevermore
by Inyunaruto365
Summary: The daughter of Dracula has tooken over earth 20 years later in the future and it's up to a some friends of mine to help save it before she success. Rated T for now for blood and minor cussing. Might be R later on.
1. 20 Years of Darkness

20 years into the future of planet earth

_**20 years into the future of planet earth**_

_**--**_

_**9458927183478172897491**_

_**--**_

It's a deselant waist land in nothing but rubble. Everything looked dead as every store was half destroyed. The streets and roads were demolished in some parts of different countries.

The people were in worse condition than the stores or streets. Some were sick and starving from lack of food and medical treatment. Some where robbing places that didn't have that much food left to get what they needed. And gangs where shooting and killing innocent people who got in their way formed.

It felt like the end was drawing near with each passing day.

In a small little town, a group of bikers where chasing after a puppy who has a box of cookies in his mouth.

"Get back here, mutt! That's our dinner!" One of the bikers said as the puppy still ran until they circled around him.

"Hey, boss. Why don't we just eat the puppy?"

"Yeah! I bet he has more meat in him than those cookies!"

The leader of the biker gang just laughed as he stopped his motorcycle and slowly walked up to the shaking dog holding the cookies in his mouth. "Boys. We can have both the dog _and _the cookies." He pulls out a gun and aims it at the frightened animal about to fire until his right arm was completely severed off by something.

Blood came out of the gash. Screaming in pain as a shadowy figure swiftly ran by him and stood right beside the dog.

It was a woman who looked like she was around her 40s with yellow slanted eyes wearing a black short sleeved shirt with blue pants and wore no shoes. She had a black bladed katana sword and her skin is a light brown with a slender figure, and long dark hair that almost covered her entire face.

"Heh. Well, look what we got here, boys. A woman trying to save this poor mutts life," The lead biker laughed holding his arm socket where his arm was, "I heard after what happened between your friends, you went...AWOL, as you prefer. What the hell are you doing back?"

"...I came to settle a score," The woman said in a soft stern tone as the dog felt something fall and hit his nose. And when he licked it, he tasted blood.

Blood was dripping down the blade of the woman's sword.

The other bikers, along with the leader, laughed at the woman's reply.

"Hahaha!! Came to settle a score?"

"Yeah, right!!"

"Like you can defeat the Dracula's daughter!" The bike leader laughed as the others stopped laughing and began to slowly circle the woman in.

"You can't leave without fighting us first, sexy."

"I already have." The bikers didn't know what she meant as she lightly smiled, wiping the blood off her blade and slowly place it back in the sheath but stopped at the end saying, "But I don't think you'll live to tell the tale." Ands closed the sword in the sheath.

The woman watched as when that occurred, one by one, the bikers fell to the ground with blood spraying out of different parts of their body as parts of their limbs were sliced off and fell to the ground, hearing the screams of agonizing pain until silence overcame them.

She looked at the dog, seeing him do the same as she walked near one of the motorcycles and got on, and started it up. The little canine watched the woman drive off into the city who ignored the feeling of blood on her feet.

She was used to it since she never wore shoes in a while.

She continued to drive, passing abandoned schools, houses, stores, and gas stations that meant something to her a long time ago, until she saw an old medium-sized house and stopped in the driveway.

She turned off the motorcycle and walked into the house.


	2. The Loss of Hope

There, she saw a man around the same age as her, wearing hole

There, she saw a man around the same age as her, wearing holey worn out clothes and long unkempt hair. His skin is the same color like the woman's but lighter and tanner with clear hazel brown eyes that were red from lack of sleep, so it would seem, and was dazedly watching TV as the woman by him who dully told her to move out the way in a lazy slur.

"Hello, to you, too, Nick. Have you seen-"

"I'm in the kitchen making something!" Another woman called out as the woman walked into the kitchen and saw the woman that called from the out the front room.

She has white pale skin with short blonde hair, blue eyes, and slender body. She wore a loose black shirt that read 'Bite Me' with dark blue pants and brown timberland boots.

"Where have you been? Causing trouble again?" She asked.

"Leave me alone. It's not like I go and kill people every day," The woman with dark hair said.

"Then why are your feet covered in blood?"

"I was saving a stupid dog from a stupid bunch of bikers," The dark haired woman replied grabbing a beer from the cupboard.

"So, you killed them?"

"Those damn bastards had it coming for trying to kill that dog."

"You should've just left that dog alone and came back home," The blonde-haired woman said as the other woman finished drinking her beer and threw it out the broken window, "That's why you're almost on the wanted list for killing so many people."

"Oh, like you care what happens to me. What are you, my mother?"

"No. But someone has to keep you in line."

"Whatever, Missy." The dark-haired woman walks upstairs.

"Where the hell are you going?!"

"I'm going to my room. I wanna be alone!" The dark-haired female said as she left footprints of blood on the floor and slammed her door where another woman who looked like she a few years older than her with short black with purple streaks running down it. Her skin is the same as Missy's along with having blue eyes, sleeping in bed watching TV who also wore a black shirt and shorts.

"Oh, you're back," She said as the dark female layed on the bed seeing the footprints of blood on the carpet, "Did you kill someone again?"

"God! What's with everyone today! I just killed a group of bikers from killing a stupid dog!"

"Well, you know you can't kill anyone else after your rank of deaths," The dark and purple female told the other dark-haired girl.

"So? I don't care. Even if I do become a wanted person, I'll still kill for the hell of it," She replied turning on her side.

"I missed how you were back then when I first met you. The nice and funny you before all this happened," The dark and purple woman said.

"Phtt. No one missed that sweet and soft side of me anymore."


	3. Today The Unkown Halfbreed

20 years later………..

"Get back here, freak! I'm gonna pound your face in!" A bully yelled as I ran down the first floor hallway.

I was running from him because he called me a few names in front of his friends why were laughing at me until I kicked him where it hurts. Humiliating him in front of them and now he wants revenge.

"You can't run away forever, fatass! You're gonna have to run out of breath sooner or later!" He yelled.

'Not if I try and cut you off,' I thought running into the cafeteria. Jumping over tables and smashing people's food as I opened the doors to the back part of the school with the bully still after me.

Then he saw that I was nowhere to be found.

"What the….? Where's she go?" He wondered trying to find me, but couldn't as he gave up and walked back to his class.

I was on the roof of the school lying on my back breathing heavily. I was smiling from the almost being caught by the bully.

"Another person tried to pound your face in, did they?" I turned around to see Missy standing behind me as I stood up.

"That jock started it for making fun of me," I told her catching me breath.

"That's understandable, but you still shouldn't be picking fights when you're about to graduate in a few more weeks."

"Why not? It's not my fault I'm a quiet target for stupid jocks and preps!" I replied as me and Missy walked on the school rooftop.

Nick was out sick, or just didn't want to go to school again today, so it was just me and my friend Missy. We stayed on the roof for half of the day as I jumped on an antenna and hung upside down with my hands behind my head.

"Leah, get down from there," Missy told me.

"Why? I'm just hanging here upside down," I said.

"You're interrupting the static reception to the school."

"So?"

"Just get down."

"No," I half pouted as Missy rolled her eyes, walked over to where I was and tried to pull me down, "Nooo!"

"Stop acting like a baby! Now, get down!"

Before I could say a whiny remark, I saw I black vortex swirling in the air like a black hole. Missy saw my facial expression and turned around to see the same thing I was seeing as something shot out of it and flew across the sky. Landing somewhere in town.

"What the hell was that?" Missy wondered as she loosened her grip on my arms, making me fall on my head.

"Ow! I don't know. Maybe it's a meteor from another dimension," I said rubbing the back of my head as Missy gave me an odd look, "What? It could happen. Nick said so himself."

"I gotta keep you away from Nick when he's like that. Anyway, what do we do?"

"You mean the flying object, or the antenna?" I wondered.

"The flying object."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"'Cause the antenna broke when you were trying to pull me down." Missy looked and saw that the antenna was broken and rolled her eyes not caring. "Uh, anyway, I don't think we should tell anyone because I don't think they'll believe us."

"That's true. But maybe we should tell Nick and a few of our friends," Missy said.

"I guess we can do that, if they'll believe us," I said with my hands behind my head as Missy sighed and pulled on the front of my shirt.

"Come on. We're gonna be late."

"Late for what?"

"Lunch, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot."

--

--

Somewhere in a far alley, a creator was there from the unknown crash that occurred a while ago. Smoke and steam surrounded it until a indistinct figure leaped out and landed near it.

It was a black wolf who has yellow slanted eyes as the irises of them were black who howled and ran into the forest.

--

At my house, I was typing to my girlfriend, Carley who said that she was coming to visit America for my graduation because I told her that I had an extra ticket and asked if I could give her my address.

I did who said she'd never give it to anyone.

When I was about to say thank you to Carley, I suddenly heard a low growl coming from outside. I got out of my seat to check it out by opening the front door. I thought it was one of those dogs from across the street until I saw a wolf attack me, sending me to the ground.

I held the wolf by its neck, trying not to let it bite me as I kicked the beast in the face, sending it a few feet away. I got up and charged at it in my werewolf form who got up and sunk its fangs into my neck.

I yelled in pain and punched the wolf in the face who was able to tear off a strip of my skin which made me hold me bleeding neck in pain. The wolf smiled as it slowly chewed the strip of flesh it had in its mouth and swallowed it.

My eyes narrowed as I turned into my werewolf form and saw the wolf jump at me when I stopped it by holding its neck and throwing to the ground. The wolf slowly got up with blood running down its sharp fangs as it growled in anger and was about to charge at me again until I scratched the animal in the face, making the animal growl in pain. I was able to grab the wolf again by the throat, lifting it up and slowly began to choke it about to kill it, but let go when it bit me on the wrist making me let go of the wolf and hold my bleeding wrist.

The wolf breathed heavily as it started to change to a…….a human!

A woman at that who had a scar going across her eye with a few others as she jumped in the air and vanished before I could see the rest of her face.

"Who……the hell…….was that?" I breathed as I turned back to my human form and went back in the house and called 911.


End file.
